Finding Comfort
by icyglass431
Summary: This is a short one-short that continues the events depicted in chapters 16-18 of my other story "All Is Fair In Love and War." For those of you who have not read this story, I have written a small summary of the chapters inside. - Lilian stays the night at Newkirk's and finds comfort in his arms.


**A/N: As I have already written in the chapter summary, this is a short continuation of chapters 16-18 of my story "All Is Fair In Love and War". Next will be a quick summary to understand this story if you have not read the other story. But if you want a deeper understanding of the background and relationship of Lilian and Newkirk, I advise you to read the previous story.**

**2****nd**** A/N: I've wanted to write this one-shot for ages! I liked the thought of Lilian and Newkirk spending a night together without sleeping with each other, but rather comforting each other. Or more precisely, Newkirk comforting Lilian. And since I promised that there will be new chapters for my other story "Together Apart", which will still take some time because I want to have more chapters in stock before posting some, I thought I write this to sweeten your wait.**

* * *

_Chapters 16-18 summary: After weeks of shadowing Lilian, Michael breaks into her best friend's flat where Lilian has stayed the past weeks. He threatens her with a knife to talk about their relationship. All the while, Newkirk, Lilian's new boyfriend, is on his way to her. When he sees Michael threating his girlfriend, Newkirk takes off to find police officers, who ultimately take Michael into custody. Afterwards, Newkirk takes a frightened Lilian to his flat where she rests while he prepares something to eat._

* * *

As Lilian placed her head on Newkirk's shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She had her eyes closed while she took in the musky scent of his aftershave. "Haven't you said there would be food waiting for me when I wake up?" Lilian asked with a teasing hint in her voice.

"There is," Newkirk answered. "Freshly cooked tomato soup. Ya want some?"

Lilian removed her head from his shoulder and said, "If it tastes as good as it smells, I would love some."

Newkirk gently nudged her from his lap as he went to the stove to get her some dinner. In the meantime, Lilian sat down on a chair next to Newkirk's and watched him. To her, he was the most handsome man on the planet, and she loved to simply observe him move.

He put a plate on the table in front of her. "Enjoy yer meal."

Lilian grabbed the spoon he gave her and began eating. "Mhm, this tastes better than good." She squinted her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Peter?"

Her remark made Newkirk laugh. "Don't worry; I'm still the bad cook ya know. 'annah swung by earlier and 'elped me."

They went on talking about Hannah's visit while eating. When they were finished, they settled at the table with two bottles of beer and a deck of cards, playing gin. Lilian even managed to win a couple of hands; however, most of the time Newkirk dominated the game.

After having lost ten times in a row, Lilian threw the cards on the table and huffed, "I know that you are an excellent player, but couldn't you let your girlfriend win at least a few times? You're playing as if it's for your life."

Newkirk smirked. "Sorry, luv, but when it's about card games, I turn into a bloodhound." He began to shuffle another round and added with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "So, what do ya owe me?"

"Owe you?" Lilian asked while a shiver ran down her spine upon the sparkle in his greyish-green eyes.

"Ya 'aven't thought I would play for nothin', 'ave ya? This does not exist in me vocabulary."

The seductive look in Newkirk's eyes made Lilian a bit playful. She put a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Well, I have nothing with me I could give you."

Newkirk grinned as he leaned forward. "Oh, I'm sure ya can think of somethin' else."

His grin widened when Lilian leaned forward too. She put one hand on his cheek and the other behind his head, closing the distance between them as she placed her lips on his. Lilian ran her tongue over his pale lips, but backed off when Newkirk opened his mouth. "Have I cleared my debt?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Newkirk shook his head. "You still owe me a great amount of affection."

Lilian smiled and stood up, only to sit back down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and said, "If that's what I owe you, I get right to work. Don't want to keep my debt unsettled."

She kissed him again, and this time when Newkirk opened his mouth, she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined in a sensuous dance while he drove with his hand up and down her back. Newkirk's other hand was placed on her thigh, squeezing it gently. When they broke apart to catch air, Lilian brushed over his hair before nibbling at his earlobe. Newkirk growled as he held her close to him, tangling his fingers in Lilian's chestnut brown hair. She left his ear again and licked down to his neck, burying her nose in his neck. She sneaked her tongue out and touched the heated skin, eliciting another moan from Newkirk.

They continued their passionate make-out session till way into the night. Only when they broke apart again did Newkirk's gaze fell on the watch at his wrist, astonishment flashing across his face. "Oh, my, I think we got a bit carried away, luv."

Lilian lightly drove with her fingertip over Newkirk's neck. "Well, I always get carried away when I'm with you."

Newkirk laughed as he grabbed Lilian's hand on his neck and moved it to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. "Me too, luv. Ya always push certain buttons in me 'at distract me. But I think we should turn in now; we 'ave to go to the police tomorrow mornin' to give our statements."

Lilian's smirk disappeared and her joyful expression changed into a frightened one. "I already forgot about that."

Newkirk sensed her fear and gently stroked over her upper arm. "Don't worry, luv. Everythin' is goin' to be alright. Michael's in custody and won't 'arm ya anymore, and I will be there every step of the way. I won't leave ya alone. I will protect ya."

Lilian wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Peter. You are the best boyfriend any girl could have hoped for."

"But just because I 'ave the best girl by me side," Newkirk answered. When Lilian stood up from his lap and began to clean up the table, he stammered, "Ahem…Lil…it's already…it's already pretty late. Ya wanna…stay…stay 'ere tonight?"

Lilian looked at him, puzzled by his stammering. However, instead of pointing it out, she gave him a big smile and said, "I would love that. Thank you."

Newkirk sighed in relief. Though they were already a couple for seven months, he still had feared that she might be thinking he only wanted to neck and therefore decline. After all, that was what he would have done with any other girl prior to being with Lilian.

"Alright. Since I only 'ave one bed and no couch, I'll sleep on the ground," he stated.

Lilian turned at him and put her hands in her hips. "Oh, no, Peter; it's your bed. We can both sleep in it."

Newkirk's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are ya sure? Ya don't 'ave to say 'at if ya feel uncomfortable with sharin' a bed with me. I'm fine with the ground."

Lilian walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder, gently kneading them. "Peter, I feel far from uncomfortable sharing a bed with you. I love you, and I would feel safer if you lie next to me."

Newkirk rose to his feet, a smile beaming on his face. He slipped his arms around Lilian's waist and said, "Yer wish is me command."

He leaned forward and placed his lips tenderly on hers. After sensuous moments, they broke apart and Newkirk led her into his bedroom. It consisted of a bed in the middle of the room which was bigger than a single bed but smaller than a double bed. A closet stood against the wall right of the bed and left from the bed was a window. Left to the door was a chest of drawers.

Newkirk went over to the closet while saying, "Since ya 'ave nothin' with ya, I'll give ya one of me pyjamas. I 'ope 'at's alright for ya."

"Sleeping in your clothes? Sounds lovely," Lilian said with a smirk on her face.

Newkirk pulled out a light blue pyjama from his closet and walked over to her, a smile on his face. He stretched the nightclothes out and gave Lilian a kiss on her cheek. "I'm in the kitchen while ya get changed."

He went out of the room and closed the door behind him. Lilian looked at the pyjama in her hands and put the clothes on the bed. Then she began to undress, butterflies flying in her stomach. It was the first time for her and Newkirk to share a bed, and even though the reason for it was terrifying, she was looking forward to it. Lilian had realized a long time ago that she had fallen hard for Newkirk. He was always on her mind and the times they spent with each other were the most delightful ones. With him she felt save to let the trouble of the week behind and forget everything else. And she knew that she could rely on him no matter what. Today's events had proved it.

Lilian buttoned up the light blue shirt and pushed her chestnut brown hair out of the collar, letting it fall down her shoulders and upper back. She looked down her arms and saw that the sleeves went way past her hands, which made her chuckle. Newkirk might not be the tallest man, but he was still much bigger than she was.

She went to the door and opened it. "I'm finished, darling!" Lilian stepped back into the room and rolled up the sleeves to her wrist when Newkirk entered the room. She looked at him and laughed, "I think your pyjama is too big for me."

Newkirk moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist. "No, ya are too small for me pyjama," he laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. "But ya look beautiful nonetheless."

Lilian pecked at his lips once more before she went to the bed. "Which side to you prefer?"

"I usually sleep more on the left side," Newkirk answered.

"Good," Lilian said as she sat down on the right side of the bed. "Cause I like this side more."

"We really make quite a match, don't we?" Newkirk opened the first button of his shirt when he realized something. "Ahem…Lil. I normally sleep only in shorts."

Lilian pulled the blanket over her. "So?"

"So…are ya comfortable with 'at? Or should I wear a pyjama?"

"Peter, you are my boyfriend. Of course I'm comfortable with that. Now don't doubt so much, but hurry over here. I'm beginning to feel tired." A yawn confirmed Lilian's statement.

"Yes, Madam," Newkirk said and saluted, which made Lilian laugh.

Newkirk continued to unbutton his shirt, throwing it in the washing basket next to his closet. Then he took of his pants and put them in the closet. All the while, Lilian watched him. She would lie if she said that Newkirk's appearance had always been appealing to her, but this was the first time she saw him without clothes except his shorts. And it made her body temperature rise rapidly. Newkirk was no muscleman, but he was also not chubby; he had a regular figure. His chest was sparsely covered with black hair, and there was hair trailing from his bellybutton to the waistband of his shorts. And when he turned around to put his shorts away, Lilian's gaze lingered on his backside, which was shaped nicely under the thin fabric of his shorts.

As Newkirk faced Lilian again, he caught her staring at him. With a smirk on his face he asked, "Like what ya see?"

Lilian quickly raised her glance and nodded slowly. "Very much indeed."

Newkirk turned around and wiggled with his behind which sent Lilian in a fit of laughter. With her beautiful sounding laughs in his ears, he made his way over to the bed, slipping under the blanket next to her. "Well, I think it's only fair 'at ya stare at me bum. After all, I always stare at yers."

Between laughs, Lilian managed to say, "I have noticed that."

Newkirk gazed seductively at her and whispered, "Ya 'ave such a lovely backside. It would be a shame not to look at it."

Lilian playfully nudged his shoulder before giving him a kiss to the cheek. Then they lied down in the small bed, shoulder to shoulder.

Newkirk turned on his left side and leaned over her, his head inches away from hers. "Sleep well, luv." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "And if somethin' is worryin' ya, I'm right next to ya. Nothin' can 'arm ya."

Lilian brushed a few strands of his short black hair from his forehead. "I already feel safe." She kissed him too. "Sleep well, darling."

Newkirk lay down on his back while Lilian turned on her left side. She slipped her arm underneath the pillow and waited for Newkirk to switch off the lamp on the nightstand. As soon as the darkness enveloped her, her heart started to race. Lilian knew that she was safe; Michael was spending the night in a cell in the police station and Newkirk was right next to her. But the events earlier had shaken her, and her fright was ruling over her rational mind.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You mind wrapping your arm around me? I think it would help me fall asleep," Lilian said while staring into the darkness.

She felt him move next to her. Then his strong arm slipped around her stomach and his whole body pressed against her back.

"Whatever me angel wishes," Newkirk said, his warm breath dancing on her neck.

He gave her a kiss behind her ear before laying his head on the pillow. With Newkirk holding her, Lilian's heart slowed down and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. The exhaustion of the day caught up with her and she was drifting off to dreamland, protected by her knight in shining armour.

* * *

A piercing scream tore Newkirk out of his sleep. Completely drowsy, he switched on the lamp on his nightstand and looked to his left where he saw Lilian sitting upright, panting loudly.

All traces of sleep vanished as he sat up too and put an arm around her shoulder. "What 'appened, Lil?"

Lilian turned to him and immediately buried her face in his neck. Newkirk felt her shake against him and heard muffled sobs coming from her, which made him wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

He gently drove with his hand through her hair. "Shh, everythin's fine, Lil. Whatever it was, it was only a bad dream. I'm 'ere, luv."

Lilian had her arms tightly around Newkirk, clinging to him while tears streamed down her face. His deep voice and slight rocking gradually calmed her down and eventually, the sobs stopped. She kept her face buried in his neck and continued to clutch his shoulders.

Without stopping to rock her, Newkirk asked, "What 'appened, Lil?"

She turned her head to the right so that he was able to understand her. "I dreamed about Michael. I was back in the kitchen with him, but this time, you didn't arrive in time. He attacked me with the knife."

"Oh, luv." Newkirk moved her head from his shoulder and looked into her tear-stained face. He tenderly stroked with his thumb over her cheek and said, "It was only a nightmare, luv. Michael's with the police, far away from ya."

"I know, but it felt so real. I was scared for my life," Lilian said.

Newkirk lay down on his back again and pulled Lilian with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as her head lay on his chest, right over his heart. "Ya don't 'ave to be afraid, luv. I'm right next to ya, and I won't let anyone 'arm ya." He kissed her hair. "Now close yer eyes. Just listen to me 'eart, and let yerself be lulled to sleep."

Newkirk switched off the lamp once more. With her head right over his heart and his strong arms holding her, Lilian managed to cast her fear aside and slowly drift back to sleep. And this time, she slept through the night without another nightmare. Because she found comfort in the arms of the man who truly loved her.


End file.
